


First

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>COMMENTS: Shunsui’s first meeting as captain commander. Nanao stresses beforehand. There’s challenges during the meeting. And partying afterwards.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone.</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div></div>
    </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS: Shunsui’s first meeting as captain commander. Nanao stresses beforehand. There’s challenges during the meeting. And partying afterwards.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone.
> 
>   
> 

FIRST  
TITLE: First

FANDOM: Bleach

PAIRING: N/A

 

                                        First

He stared at the mirror for a few moments. The reflection still looked weird. That eye patch was hard to get use to. He adjusted the straps for comfort a few more times. Shunsui knew he that he was delaying.

Today was the first official captain’s meeting that he was going to be in charge of. It wasn’t even widely known that he was the new leader yet. No official announcement had been made. Only a select few knew; two of whom were in the room with him. Nanao Ise was giving his robes a final brush down; being her usual efficient self. And Juushiro Ukitake was trying his best to be a calming influence. It wasn’t working very well. Ukitake was was overflowing with pride and excitement for his best friend, his eyes were practically glowing with joy.

They knew there was going to be an outcry against it. Some would even challenge it. He was prepared for it.

Hopefully.

The gong clanged loudly, and a loud voice announced that there was to be a meeting in the captain’s hall in one hours time for all remaining captains and lieutenants, or if need be squad representatives. Shunsui Kyoraku sighed loudly and made one more small adjustment to the eye patch.

"You’ll do fine, my friend." Ukitake gave him a fast, hard hug and turned to leave. "Just remember this is what Sensei wanted. He believed in you." With a parting wave he was gone leaving Shunsui alone with Nanao.

She was still fussing over some minute details on the pink kimono…. wait, was that a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Nanao?"

"Don’t say one word, Taicho."

"Nanao-ch…" He never got to finish it.

Her eyes flashed angrily at him and she bounded to her feet. “I can’t believe you even thought for one minute you were going to leave me behind. How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?” She snarled at him. “How many people told you that I should be by your side? How many did it take to change that stupid, pig-headed, overprotective bloody male brain of yours until you graciously decided to allow me to grace you with my unworthy presence?”

He leaned back from the verbal assault. She was really, really mad. He hadn’t had time to explain anything to her yet. She was in for a _big_ surprise.

Shunsui set his face in firm slightly stern lines, “Nanao Ise, I don’t know where you are getting your information from but it could not be further from the truth.” He cleared his throat (what he wouldn’t give for a sip of sake right now), “I did think at first that I might, _might_ have to leave you behind, but the more I thought about it the more I came to realize that I needed you more than ever at my side.”

"Furthermore you and only you can inspire me and keep me on the path that I need to take in the future. I need you more than ever. I foresee that I am going to need you and your extraordinary kido powers."

Her mouth was hanging open and the tears were flowing more freely now. “I never …”

Smiling warmly, Shunsui gathered her closely. “You’d have loved to see the faces and hear the protest when I told them I was keeping you as my lieutenant and was in fact going to have two lieutenants. The silence was deafening.” There was a small giggle as she pushed away and began to straighten her self up.

"Let’s get to that meeting sir. You can’t be late for your first one."

They could feel all the strong reiatsu’s gathering in the captain’s meeting chamber. It seemed like everyone was gathered and were just milling around talking to each other. Nanao pushed the doors open and all eyes settled on the two of them as they entered.

"So who’s gonna lead this parade?" Kenpachi Zaraki drawled sleepily. "I got things to do."

"Yes! I’m not finished my experiments." Mayuri Kurostsuchi sneered at the room. "All these interruptions are counterproductive to my investigations."

Kyoraku proceeded into the room further; receiving a small thumbs up from Ukitake. He stood silently at Yamamoto’s chair for a few moments; there had been a few times in the past where he had taken this seat temporarily when the old man had been injured or for some strange reason unable to attend. He had known those times were temporary, but this time it was permanent.

He stood straight and firm in front of the chair. “Let’s get started.” He clapped for attention. Everyone lined up in their usual spots. There were a few vacancies and substitutions, he had expected that.

"Who made you the leader?" Growled Soi Fong. "You have no right to tell us what to do, you pushy bastard."

"Actually," He started to say but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Swallowing hard, knowing this was the official announcement, he called out. "Enter." The doors creaked open.

Three men entered. Two wearing Council robes and the other was his second lieutenant Genshiro Okikba. Everyone in the room bowed as the men passed. They read off the announcement. Shunsui was watching the others in the room. Most seemed to accept it with no problem, one or two were frowning and he could feel some angry pulsing power from someone but he choose to ignore that.

"That’s bogus." snorted the rotund vice-captain of squad two. "Unohana or Ukitake at least should have been picked."

"I am not qualified." Retsu Unohana stated simply with a sweet smile on her face. There were some confused looks from those gathered but she shrugged it off and moved away.

"And I…" Ukitake piped up because he was in hearing range, "Because of my illness I can not be in charge. They’d be afraid that I’d drop over and then the whole process would have to start over." Kiyone gave him such a distressed look that he reached out an patted her head.

"This is pointless. We know who’s in charge now, let’s just get back to what we were doing. Things are just bound to go downhill from here on out." Mayuri’s painted face had a very displeased look on it.

"Excuse me, but are you doubting Kyoraku-soutaicho’s competency?" Nanao’s question rang out across the chamber.

"I have no doubt that he’ll find every chance to slack off and screw everything that moves." The golden teeth showed more prominent and several gasps were heard through out the room.

"There’s no need for such boorish behavior Kurostsuchi-taicho." Sajin Komamura spoke softly. "We must have faith .." He was cut off in mid sentence.

"FAITH!" Shrieked the painted man. "Faith? That’s nearly gotten us killed in our own back yard from lack of proper leadership. Look what happened to the old man. He was sure what he had done all those years ago was was for the best." His teeth ground together. "Now look at us. Our buildings are destroyed and we’re going to be lead by a buffoon. Screw your faith."

Several people began to shout at once and Nanao stepped forward. Shunsui stretched out his arm to block her way. She glanced at him and he nodded at her, she withdrew and waited for him to do what he needed to do.

"You’re right." He stuck his hands in his sleeves. "I’ve had a bad reputation up to this point. I’ve been lazy, and fickle and nearly all the things that I’ve been accused of. I’ve been allowed to get away with this behavior for one simple reason. The old man." Kyoraku closed his eye, "Yamamoto-sensei knew and told me a long time ago that I was destined for this position and that I should get my wild ways over with before anything could happen to him." There were a few murmurs of denial and several chuckles.

"But all this time, I knew I’d end up here. I’ve actually done my work. I’ve trained hard." He continued. "If you really doubt that I have the power to protect the Soul Society, please feel free to challenge me. But know this… I’ve been wearing reiatsu suppressors for years."

There was some shuffling of feet but no one actually stepped forward.

"I still don’t believe you." Kurostsuchi scoffed.

Kyoraku rarely unleashed his full power. The people in the room moaned as it washed over them. Several passed out; including Kiyone, Nanao and Isane. Most of the captains were still standing. Some like Rojuro (Rose) Otoribashi was wobbling but moaning with lewd pleasure and Retsu Unohana seemed to be taking pleasure in the power flow too. Kurostsuchi was barely standing as he trying to make his way out the door. He snarled for his lieutenant to attend him and the exited.

"Now!" He brushed his hands together. "Let’s get our squads straightened up so we can defeat this enemy like Yamamoto-sensei would expect us too. Everyone staggered out of the room; helping those that had been overwhelmed by the show of power.

Zaraki had a huge feral grin stretching his face, “I really wanna fight you now old man.” His riotous laughter could be heard down the hallway.

Nanao was sitting on the chair looking pale and drawn. “Did you really need to do that sir?”

"I think it was Nanao." chuckled Ukitake who was fanning both her and Kiyone. "It’s better to get that sort of nonsense out of the way as soon as possible."

Shunsui nodded absentmindedly, “Some need to be shown the hard way.” Something jabbed the back of his head and clattered to the floor. He glanced down and saw a folded fan lying there. “My my.” He snickered. “This seems familiar.” Picking it up he held it out to Nanao.

"Does my Nanao-chan disagree?"

She smacked his hand, hard with the fan. “Who’s your Nanao-chan?” She scowled. “and a little warning would have been nice.”

"Yes yes Nanao-chan."

"I’ve changed my mind, I’m going back to Eighth." Nanao stormed away on will power alone.

"You have your own office." Shunsui called out. "With a full library." It was really hard to control the laughter when she stopped suddenly, went rigid then simply nodded and continued on her way.

"It’s going to be very difficult to see you being responsible my friend." There was a tug on his sleeve. Shunsui turned his attention to the man beside him. "You know I’ll help you in any way I can."

"I appreciate that Ukitake. I have a feeling I’m going to be buried in paper for a few days thanks to that stunt." His head was beginning to throb. "I probably even deserve it."

"You probably do at that." Juushiro nodded in agreement. "How about a drink?"

"I’d never turn that down." Shunsui’s remaining eye gleamed merrily. Daring further damage he looped his arm through Unohana’s and winked. I think we three need a small celebration. She raised an eyebrow but did not protest.

The three oldest captains proceeded to go bar hopping for the remainder of the evening. They even met up with some friends. It was the talk of the Rukongai for weeks afterward.

Everyone collectively decided it was for the best that one incident was forgotten completely. That was when Kyoraku and his former lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru were so drunk that both stripped down to their under garments, skipped down the street, holding hands and tossing out condoms at random intervals. That was buried, never to be spoken of again.


End file.
